


One More

by Precious_Lullaby



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Blood and Gore, Demons, Gen, Horror, killers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-27
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-07-18 12:54:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7315957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Precious_Lullaby/pseuds/Precious_Lullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just something I wrote. (I guess you can call it a creepypasta, not really)</p><p>WARNING: This is mature, meaning this story has violence and blood and stuff. Read at your own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One More

This had always happened. Always. And I hated it. I was always the one left out. No one ever cared about including me in anything. But, it's not like I cared anymore.

The night was a warm and still one. It was also the night of the new moon, so it was quite dark. Not that it mattered. For me, at least. I was inside my house, sitting on my couch and watching some tv. It was getting to be midnight and some of my neighbors were probably asleep since they had to go to work the next day. Since they have normal lives.

As for the rest of my neighbors, well, they were the young adults classified as party animals. They partied till sunrise, if they were left to party that long anyway. The neighbors with the normal lives would always end up calling the police to shut them down at around three in the morning. Then the police would survey the area for some reason, going to nearly every house looking for something. It was odd but they never bothered me so I was fine with it.

Tonight, though, there would be no parties from any of the neighbors, so everyone could sleep in peace. I say everyone, but that excludes me. Me being an insomniac, I could never truly get a full night's rest, with or without the constant noise of music being blasted from the speakers and the constant screaming. That's why I could never really support a job. I would be a zombie at work and of course that isn't acceptable. The last job I had was about two months ago and it had been the longest job I had maintained but they had fired me for....understandable reasons. So now I was unemployed and with no friends to hang out with, I just stayed at home, sulking. What made it worse was that I needed to find a job soon, otherwise I'd lose the house and I just  _couldn't_  let that happen.

My phone suddenly buzzed. I stared at it with wide eyes, waiting for another buzz or something. I knew for a fact that it wasn't any of my family members. All of my family members were morning people while I was a night owl, so there was no way it was any one of them. And there was no way in hell it was any one of the four of my so-called "friends". The phone buzzed again. I reached over and picked it up, staring at the message that had been sent to me.

I had been right. The message had not been sent by any one of my friends or family members. It had been sent from an unknown number and the message simply read:

"One more."

 _What the hell?_  I thought.  _One more?_  I didn't even have a full minute of time to think about the meaning of the message before I heard a knock on the door. I turned to look at the door. No doubt it was one of the neighbors who had stayed up late. But, what would they want? They rarely ever come to my door, unless if they wanted me to do a favor for them or invite me to one of their parties. But those favors and invites were usually in the middle of the day, not in the middle of the night.

I slowly got up and made my way to the door. There was another knock and I looked out from the window beside the door to see that I was right.  _What could they be planning now?_  I thought as I unlocked and opened the door.

"Hello Nomed," I yawned. The kid turned to me, flashing a half-heartedly smile. Yeah, I knew the kid. He had a weird name but it's not like I cared. He wasn't an ornery little shit like the others so he's the only party animal neighbor I called by their actual name and not the nickname I would give them.

"Uh, h-hi Mr. Rellik," he stuttered, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

"Kid, you don't have to be so formal about this," I groaned. I didn't know how Nomed could be related to those party animals yet act like the normal life leading neighbors. "And it's Bryon, kid."

"S-Sorry Mr-I mean, B-Bryon," Nomed said.

"Alright Nomed, what's the deal?" I asked him. Nomed sighed.

"I know it's late and I figured you'd be up at this time," he started and looked up at me. "This may seem odd and I understand if you don't want to help me...." I nodded slowly, wondering what absurd favor I'd need to do this time. Nomed continued. "I need to go to the store to pick up a few things for tomorrow. I'm, uh, the only one awake at the moment. I tried waking the others up but it was no use so I just came over here to you-"

"The store?" I interrupted, causing him to jump slightly before calming himself down. "That's it?" He nodded slowly. "I....honestly expected more." Nomed rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Well, I'm just doing small things for now," he said quietly.  _Small things? Is he doing some sort of party of his own or something?_  "Again, I understand if you don't want to help. It is pretty late......" I stared at the kid, debating whether or not to help him. I now took a good look at him. He looked like he had just woken up. His straight black hair was now curly, his skin was paler than usual, and he wore mostly black. His bright green eyes seemed to be the only thing that made his presence known.

I let out a sigh. The kid was nice enough to use his manners, even if the favor  _was_  a bit absurd.... "Alright," I said. "I'll help you, but only because I have nothing better to do at the moment." His eyes seemed to shine brighter.

"Really?" he asked. I nodded. He smiled. "Thanks M- I mean, Bryon!"

"Alright, wait here," I told him. He nodded and I quickly grabbed a coat that was hanging on the wall and walked out. Shutting the door behind me, I could hear the faint sound of thunder. I looked around and saw some storm clouds heading in our direction. I turned to Nomed. "Let's make this quick, alright?" Nomed nodded and we walked towards my car that was parked on the other side of the road. Don't ask why it's parked there. I'd rather not talk about the reasoning for that.

Nomed and I got in and I started the car. "So, Nomed," I said, turning to him. He looked up at me. "What are you planning on doing?"

"You'll see," he said, smirking. I stared at him, unsure of what to make of that remark, but I shrugged and drove towards the store and that was the end of it.

As we approached the store, I heard another clap of thunder.  _Great,_  I thought. _I hope this rain lasts through the night._  I parked my car in front of the store and Nomed and I got out. We entered the store and saw the manager of the store sleeping at the cash register. Nomed began running through the aisles grabbing things like rope, some lemons, some red paint, a couple of water bottles, and some other things he stuffed into his pocket.

My curiosity grew stronger but I decided that I would wait to ask again when we got in the car. Suddenly, I heard a crash and walked over to where Nomed was. He stood in front of an open freezer door where glass bottles of soda had fallen out and fallen to the floor. They had broken open, leaving Nomed and I standing in front of the large puddle.

"What happened?" I asked him.

"I opened the door and the soda just fell out," he replied.

"Oh....ok," I said. "What soda was it?" He shrugged. "Hm. Well, Nomed, let's do this. How about we-" The lights suddenly shut off. Nomed and I looked outside to see a flash of lightning. We then turned back to the manager, who seemed to still be sleeping. "Nomed, come on, let's get out of here." I grabbed his arm and pulled him into another aisle.

As we passed by the register, Nomed asked,"A-Are we gonna leave just like that? W-What about-"

"Kid, don't worry about it," I told him. "There's no cameras in the damn store anyway so no worries." Nomed said nothing. We got into the car and we drove off. There was no talk and I assumed he was in a minor state of shock. Yeah, I know, stealing is bad, but it wasn't like it was something  _completely horrible._

Lightning flashed and thunder roared as I drove down our street. I turned to Nomed who was staring out the window. "You ok kid?" I asked him. He turned to me and nodded. I parked the car and sighed. "This stays between you and me, got it?" He nodded.

"Yeah, always," he said quietly. I nodded and got out. Nomed got his stuff and got out as well. "Thank you, uh, Bryon." He smiled.

"You're welcome Nomed," I said. "So, what's this stuff for?" Nomed laughed again.

"You'll see in an hour or so," he said, his smile widening slightly.

"Oh, alright," I said, chuckling slightly. "So, your place in an hour?" He nodded. "Got it. This won't be a prank, will it?" He shook his head.

"I'm not one for that," he assured me. I nodded. At this point, a light rain had started to fall so we said our goodbyes and we left to our own homes. The second I got inside, I locked the door and walked over to my basement. I walked down the steps and heard muffled groaning and crying. I flipped a switch and the room brightened up. There wasn't much in this basement. Just a few boxes, a table against the wall with some knives, scissors, and spoons. Right next to that table was a sink. In the corner of the room was the pile of corpses that I would be getting rid of soon. In the center of the room were the last of my friends, nearly naked, gagged, and tied up so that they couldn't escape. I grinned as they tried moving away from me, knowing what was about to come.

"Well, I see you're awake," I said, grinning more. I walked over to the table and grabbed the clean scissors and a spoon. I turned to them and saw their eyes widen. "So, who's first?" They all began shaking their heads and crying. I laughed. "Don't worry. You won't be crying so much after this. You won't be seeing much either." They cried harder and I continued to laugh. I gently grabbed a face of one of them and had them look me in the eyes. "You brought this on yourself you fuckers." I suddenly jabbed the spoon into their eye. He let out a cry and the others started to scream. Luckily the rain had started to kick in so no one would ever hear any of them. I started to scoop the eye out and the screaming grew louder. Blood began to gush and it splattered onto my clothes. I dug the spoon deeper, getting louder wails. I noticed one of them had fainted again. After a few minutes of moving the spoon, I eventually gouged the eye out and cut it off.

Blood poured down the side of his face and he continued to cry. I set his eye down and got up to grab a knife, then returning to him I prodded him in his shoulder. A little stream of blood flowed from the small cut I made and traveled down his arm until it dripped to the floor. It wasn't enough for me. I stabbed him and began carving a word in his arm. An immense amount of blood was now pouring out of him but I wasn't done just yet. I walked to the other side of him and prodded his upper thigh, then began carving another word into his leg. At this point the screaming and crying of my friends had become deafening. Even so, the thunder from the storm was just as deafening. I began to wonder how long the light would last until the storm would cut it off, sending me and my victims into darkness. That couldn't have been long.

I finished carving the word and laid him down on the floor. He was having trouble staying conscious and his one eye was starting to close. I kicked him and he let out a wail and looked at me, more tears streaming down his face. I knelt beside him, grinning. He began to whimper and I assumed his vocal cords were straining. I jabbed the knife into his stomach and twisted it. Another whimper, this time softer. I took the knife out and I began to drag the knife on his skin, making patterns and more words. More blood poured and his eyes closed completely. I knew it would just be a few more minutes until he stopped breathing. I stared at the masterpiece I had created and heaved a sigh. I then stabbed him in the chest, causing a final spurt of blood.

Thunder roared outside and it sounded like hail was pounding against my rooftop. I looked up to see my victims still crying, but no wails to be heard. "Let me guess," I said as I got up and walked over to them. I now realized I had dragged my masterpiece away from them, leaving a trail of his blood in front of them. I stood in front of them, my grin never leaving. "Your vocal cords are strained?" They all looked at each other, then back up at me. One of them nodded their heads and I laughed. "That's great! Now I won't be deafened by any more screaming!" And with that I grabbed another victim and began started the process again. One by one, I created more masterpieces, each with their own unique patterns, but with the same words in the same places.

As I finished up the last one, I heard another roar of thunder more rain. I piled the now dead victims onto the pile of corpses and walked over to the sink to wash the blood off of the knife, spoon and scissors and wash myself up as well. Surprisingly, not a lot of blood had gotten on my clothes. I remember my last victims had gotten a lot of blood on my clothes and I had to throw them out, which was a shame. I suddenly remembered about Nomed. I looked around. I _have a lot of blood to clean up,_  I thought.  _I'll do it when I get back._

The sink was turned off, the tools were put back on the table, and now all that was left was to actually leave the room. I stared at the corpses. "You fuckers thought you would get away with it, didn't you?" I said to them as if they could still hear me. "You were all wrong.  _Dead_  wrong." I chuckled and flipped the switch.

I was hit with a gust of cold air as I walked out of the basement. The sound of the rain had seemed to be amplified. Looking around, my eyes widen I see the window near the front door was open. I walked over to it and shut it. Suddenly, the sound of footsteps on my roof became present and I immediately ran outside. The rain hit me harshly, and it felt like I was being hit with stones instead of water. I looked up at my roof but saw nothing. The abrupt sound of a door opening caught my attention. My head snapped in its direction and I saw the door to Nomed's house opening. I could barely make out the figure standing in the doorway, but I figured it had to be Nomed.  _Fuck, I'm probably late,_  I thought. My door suddenly slammed shut and I glanced between my house and Nomed's. He stood at the door, watching. I walked to my door and tugged, but I found it locked. "Shit, I fucking locked it?!" I asked myself. "Fuck, everything else is locked...." I groaned and seeing no other option, I began to walk over to Nomed's house.

The figure in the doorway disappeared. I jogged over to it and, once in front of it, swung the door open. I stared inside and it seemed as though I was staring into a pit of darkness. "Nomed?" I called out. My voice echoed but there was no response. I took a deep breath and walked inside. The door slammed behind me, causing me to jump and turn around. "Nomed, you there buddy?"

"B-Bryon?" I heard Nomed ask me. I looked around and saw a pair of bright green eyes a few feet away from me.

"Nomed!" I called out as I began to walk towards him.

"No!" he shouted. "Don't come any closer!" I stopped walking. "Please...." His eyes seemed to be filled with fear.

"Nomed?" I asked.

"Bryon, you have to get out!" he hissed. "Get out, now!" I took a step back and suddenly I heard a door creak open. I froze and my eyes widened as I heard the door close and heavy footsteps approach me.

"I'm afraid it's too late now, Nomed," a gruff voice said from behind me. Suddenly the lights were turned on and my eyes widened in horror as I laid eyes on the creature who was once known as the  _human_  Nomed. Nomed was a creature with scaly, black skin, long claws that had bits of  _flesh_  in them, teeth that were razor-sharp and stained with  _blood_ , and a  _mouth_  in his  _stomach_. I took a step back and ended up bumping into whatever was behind me. I was tempted to look behind me, but I realized that if Nomed looked like that, then whatever was behind me looked much worse.

Nomed suddenly frowned. "You  _sure_  we can't spare this one?" he asked.

"No Nomed!" the voice boomed. Nomed sighed.

"I'm sorry Bryon," he said quietly while looking down at the floor.

"I'm not," the voice sneered. "Nomed, do it. Now." Nomed sighed once more, hesitating.

"P-Please," I pleaded, looking behind me slightly. "D-Don't! I-"

"Shut it!" the voice behind me growled. I turned back to see Nomed's eyes had turned red and his frown turned into a wide grin. He suddenly lunged at me and I screamed.

**\--------------------**

Police cars littered the street. Neighbors were being questioned by the officers. Caution tape was lined around Bryon's house while the neighbors' houses were being searched. Two police officers that were searching Bryon's house quietly discussed the case.

"So, the name of the victim of Bryon Rellik. Lives alone, he's age twenty-four. The neighbor, uh, Nomed, I think his name was, finds him in his living room," she said as she walks into said room. The other officer followed and looked around. "He was tied up in some rope, gagged, nearly drowned, cut with most likely a knife, though we're not sure, and doused with red paint. Then he was stabbed in the chest and abdomen six times. There were also six bite marks from an unknown animal on his legs and arms and the words "One More" were carved into his back."

"Mhm."

"The neighbor knows nothing. Says he had been visiting relatives this entire week and got back this morning. When he went to go check on his neighbor, first thing he saw was the body and called us."

"Right. So, they found nothing when they searched his house?"

"Nothing suspicious, no."

"Hm......How's he holding up?"

"Still crying."

"Were they close friends, or...?"

"Apparently so. Other neighbors confirmed this as well."

"Oh, ok."

"Yeah." Both officers sighed.

"You know, this is a bit much. A bunch of people go missing and two deaths like this in the same week? Man, and I thought the death of the store manager was bad."

"Get used to it. You'll have to. I wonder though....."

"You wonder what?"

"Why a place like that doesn't have any cameras! I mean, the manager was found the following morning after his murder and even then they had mistook his blood for spilled soda!"

"That killer's pretty clever....." The officer stared at them. "What?" A sudden scream was heard. The two looked around to see some police officers near the basement of the home.

"Oh no. I knew something horrible was in there."

"How?"

"It's a basement! All horrible things take place there!" The other officer rolled their eyes and the two made their way to the basement. The smell of rotting corpses hit them as they went down into the basement. Once they had gotten down there, their eyes met a sight that sickened them.

The corpses were laid out on the floor in a large pool of blood. Some of the other officers ran upstairs to vomit. Other stayed to examine the damage done to the bodies. "These are the missing victims," one of the officers confirmed, looking up at the two that had just walked in. "This is sickening. An eye gouged out, the words "One more" carved into their arms and legs, the stabbings in their chest, the strange patterns. You think Bryon Rellik would do something like this?"

"But, why?" another officer asked.

"Revenge maybe?"

"For what?"

"I don't know! It was just a thought!"

"Alright, alright! Enough! Let's just get these corpses out of here and let the families know their kid's been found."

And with that, one case was solved but another remained unsolved. Back in his home, Nomed watched as the cars drove off. He shut the curtains, then turned to face his master, his face showing utter disgust. "Satisfied?" he asked him angrily.

"Almost," the gruff voice replied. "Maybe one more will do."


End file.
